Late At Night
by aliqueen16
Summary: Sebtana oneshot. Sweet fluff between the two when our favorite Warbler can't sleep at night. Can be read as romance or friendship.
1. Chapter 1

(Don't own Glee or Ghostbusters )

Sebastian Smythe, Dalton's bad boy, had a perk no one else had. A room of his own at the Academy. His difficult personality was even worse in the mornings, so even his best friends knew it was better if he had his space until he was ready for social interactions that wouldn't tear down someone's self esteem forever.

What they did not know, in fact, what NO one knew, was the reason behind this sharp tongue, sarcasm and bitterness. The realities of his awful childhood plagued his teen years as nightly nightmares, more than once a night. But that was something only he and his best friend knew. And no, not Jeff. A certain Latina that lived two hours away in Lima, and attended the school of their rival glee club. But they were never really rivals. Ever since their fateful duel, they've only grown closer. Insults became more playful, looks between the two increased both in quantity and in longevity; inside jokes were laughed at, secrets were shared... And after a competition between the New Directions and the Warblers, they exchanged phone numbers.

From that moment on, they communicated a lot more, and knowing his troubled past with his absent parents and aggressive nannies robbed him of his slumber more often than not; Santana placed a hand on his shoulder,whispering

"If you ever can't sleep and need help going back to sleep or just need someone to talk to; you know who to call, right?"

He smirked that signature Smythe smirk and warbled a soft tune

"Who are you gonna call? Ghostbusters!"

They both laughed, and then she turned serious.

"But seriously, though. Call or text anytime."

He smiled "Thanks. I might just take you up on that."

And that's exactly what he did, for two nights later; Santana's phone rang; Smooth Criminal, their version, not Michael's; could be faintly heard from her phone, signaling a text from the one and only Andrew McCarthy. She smiled sadly, knowing that his past came back to haunt him at two in the morning, and read the message

*Santy, can't sleep. Sorry.*

She quickly replied

*Don't be. I'm sorry this happened to you. Do you wanna stay up or try to go back to sleep?*

His reply just about broke her heart

* I've been trying. Milk, soothing music, counting sheep, rearranging myself on my bed... Looks like I'm staying up again.*

She quickly texted back

* I wish I could hug you right now.*

A smile slowly forming on his face, he replied

* I felt it, no worries. Thanks.*

She smiled at the small victory, then replied

*No problem. What do you usually do when you stay awake?*

His reply came quick

*Stare at the ceiling til it's time to wake up.*

Her heart sank, feeling bad for the so-called heartless, soulless, conceited bad boy, who really was just trying to battle his past, attempting to keep his head above the waters of his tears. She then got an idea.

*What if we played Lyrics? A game I made up. One of us writes the first lyric, the other continues.*

He smiled, stomach down on his bed

* I like it! Ladies first*

*I felt a piece of me was missing, I was never whole*

He went on * That piece was the other half, so lost and alone*

*Together and whole, never alone*

*Ready for everything, to change the world*

*You're there for me, I'm there for you*

*And when there's a crisis, that's all that'll do*

she went on *The past is the past, the future is next*

*Enjoying the present as long as it lasts*

After finishing off their song with his verse, Sebastian was smiling, all his burdens gone. How did she manage to do away with them every time? He was grateful to have such an amazing person in his life; with a similar hotheaded personality, but under that quick-witted and sharp-tongued demeanor, they both wore their hearts on their sleeves; but only lifted those metaphorical sleeves to each other.

They spent the next half hour talking about random things, until Santana sent him a text and he hadn't responded in ana hour. Knowing by routine what she'd managed to accomplish, she smiled as she texted the Warbler at a quarter til 4

*Goodnight, McCarthy*


	2. Chapter 2

( SenseiGrace asked me to do a follow up to this, so here it is!)

A few years after their midnight texting days, Sebastian and Santana were now happily married and taking Broadway by storm. But, not unlike his high school days, Sebastian still struggled to find peaceful slumber by nightfall. At least now they could actually talk without the need of a phone. The time was 3:15 AM, and the poor young performer was tossing and turning more than the flapjacks the couple enjoyed that very morning. His childhood still plagued him. With a heartbroken sigh, her heart aching for her husband, Santana laid a hand on his bare shoulder

"McCarthy, wake up. You're safe, Meerkat."

her soothing voice and tender touch, along with the nostalgic pet names,were enough to awake him, gasping for breath, eyes darting around to find her words to be true as his breath evened out.

"What time is it? Sorry it happened again..." she placed a kiss to his temple, then his lips; all while cupping his cheeks "Its ok. I'm the one who's sorry you have to deal with this. Its 3:15."

By then, she had protectively snuck her comforting arms around him, shielding him from his past, enveloping them in their own personal bubble. It wasn't long before they began talking about their high school days and how that day had been as well. Her voice was his anchor, a lifeboat to save him from the salty and torrential downpour his past pushed out from his eyes and down his cheeks every night. Bt soon enough, all ended well, because she was there to save him from anything.


End file.
